Ten things I LOVE
by demort
Summary: Usagi-san finds Misaki's literature homework. Why is that special? Warning: Contains fluff, no smut only implied
1. Chapter 1

A/D: I disclaim, not mine. Disclaimer is for all chapters.

A/W: It's a yaoi fan-fiction so you get the drill. No smut, I don't write that stuff. Oh and fluff, copious amount of fluff. In fact it's so fluffy the clouds have sued me for identity theft. *sigh*

A/N: Oh and I know the assignment is a little 'childish' for a college student or even literature in general but take this leap of faith with me, okay? Sorry for any OOC-ness.

* * *

Chapter: 1

I was working on a 'normal' novel as Misaki puts it. The deadline was a week away but that didn't stop Aikawa-san from sending me daily reminders. Misaki was in University right now so the penthouse felt quite empty. Nothing to distract me from working…how boring!

Suddenly, my cell-phone started ringing. It wasn't a number I was familiar with so I was quite content to ignore it. But I got a slight feeling of unease that I usually associate with Misaki getting in trouble and picked it up after the first miscall.

"Usami here"

"Usagi-san, it's me Misaki. Sorry to disturb you-"

"Misaki? Are you all right? Why aren't you calling me from you cell-phone?"

"I'm okay. I think I left my cell-phone back there. Either that or I have lost it. Could you please check in my room if it's there? It should be on the table."

"…Okay"

"Sorry for disturbing you."

I told him that I was getting up for a break anyways. I entered his room, so unlike mine, all clutter-free and tidy. There on his table was his cell.

"Misaki it's here. Do you want me to bring it to you while I come to pick you up?"

"Oh thank God. No, it's all right Usagi-san. I just wanted to know whether I lost it or not. I'll see you later. I have a class in ten minutes."

"See you, take care."

He hanged up with a quick bye. I looked around again. The room was so plain and boring. I couldn't help but be a little smug that my room was the better one. Maybe that's why Misaki hardly ever sleeps here. Or it could be because of some _other_ reasons. Lost in my thought I slammed the door a little harder than I meant to on my way out.

*CRASH*

Oh God, what did I break?

I went inside to inspect any…damages. Thankfully there were none, just a book that had fallen out of the rack. I picked it up; it was a literature book. A sheet of paper fell from it to the floor. It was Hiroki's name that caught my attention.

**Assignment for Literature, chapter 12**

**Student: Takahashi Misaki**

**Professor: Kamijou Hiroki**

**Ten things I LOVE:**

**#Mother, father in Heaven, my elder brother and sister-in-law in Osaka;**

**#Waking up with his strong arms around my body, his hot breath on my neck and the warm comfort of his body against mine;**

**#Taking care of him: making him meals, tidying up after him, doing the laundry and generally making sure he is happy and healthy (Really that man can't do anything right except writing);**

**#To hear him call out my name: '**_**Misaki**_**' his deep, low voice; '**_**Misaki**_**' so soft yet manages to penetrate my body and mind and make my heart skip a beat; '**_**Misaki**_**' the way it's special because he says it;**

**#To kiss him back, make love with him and do other…activities. Well not all the time but sometimes it's nice to feel him next to me.**

**#His large, cold hands that ruffle my hair, eyes that can see through my most desperate lies, his necktie which I admit makes him look very sexy;**

**#His smile: the one that's reserved for rare occasions, the one that melts my heart and makes me forgive him for anything and everything. The real one I'd do anything to see on his face, the one just for me;**

**#The way he is possessive about me and jealous over anyone I come in contact with. Now, don't get me wrong, it's annoying as hell but a little part of me, the selfish one, can't help but be happy that he loves me enough to care;**

**#When he says 'I love you' in that soft voice of his. It makes my heart race and I always end up blushing. No matter how many times he says those three little words, it's always like the first time to me: it's special.**

**#Usagi-san.**

**There's no way I'm giving this to Kamijou-demon. I better start on another list.**

Probably for the first time in my life, I, the Great Lord Usami Akihiko, was speechless. I didn't know what was what, as I stood there holding that piece of paper like my life depended on it and gaping like a fish.

_He loves me. He really loves me. _

I could have stood there for a minute, an hour or the whole eternity. I just stood there as tears of joy started seeping across my face. Sometimes the happiness wasn't enough to contain in a smile or a peaceful heart; it needed a way out, as tears.

_Misaki…… _

I was startled out of my reverie by the sharp ringing of my cell-phone. It was time to go pick up Misaki from the University.

_Misaki……_

Only one word registered in my mind. Misaki. I got ready in a daze; I was still on a high from that beautiful piece of writing. I tucked it in my breast pocket and drove to my Misaki.

* * *

(In the car)

"Usagi-san, is it just me or you look really happy about something?"

"I'll let you know when we get back."

Indeed I would. And I wouldn't be done anytime soon either.

"Why doesn't that reassure me in the slightest?"

I just smiled one of my 'Misaki' smiles at him. He looked away. I knew he was blushing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter: 2

The day wasn't going good for me. First, it was a Monday. Then, the morning class was none other than the dreaded Kamijou-demon's. I'm quite sure he derives a sadistic pleasure in torturing us. I have enough homework to keep me busy for the rest of the week. That is, if a certain rabbit lets me work on them so I can actually complete them.

………Well one can dream, can't they?

After that, during my regular lunch session with Sumi-senpai I remembered that I didn't have my cell on me. I had a mini panic-attack because I thought I had lost it; third time this year. It was Sumi-senpai who suggested that I call home to check before being so dramatic. Dramatic, me? As if!

Well, the phone conversation went normally and I did leave my cell at home. One small blessing in what I considered a thoroughly depressing day. Just when I thought my day was looking up, there was that stupid Usagi with his goddamn smile, looking like someone just handed him a truck full of toys AND a room full of bears.

I knew I wouldn't be getting any homework done tonight.

* * *

As soon as we entered the door, I was pinned to the wall by my walking nightmare that is Usage-san.

"Usagi-san, stop it! It's middle of the day!"

Was I really expecting that to stop him? Needless to say, it didn't work. It just got me kissed, forcefully, by him. But when his hands slipped under my shirt, I pushed him back.

"Usagi-san, what is the matter with you today? I have chores, homework and more chores. We just did that last night!"

"But I want my Misaki and I want him right now!"

Dear God, the petulant child act, cute but ineffective.

"No, you have work, I have work. And I don't plan on sleeping hungry tonight."

"I don't plan on letting you sleep at all tonight."

With that pronouncement he carried me like a sack of flour to his bedroom. I thrashed, I protested but even I knew it wouldn't work. Sometimes, especially the times when Kamijou-demon assigns us a whole book to read for 'reference' by next week, I just hate my life.

Into the bedroom and he, like always, threw me in the bed. Is there a rule somewhere saying that a seme has to always _throw _his uke on the bed? It hurts! Wait, why am I thinking in terms of uke and seme? I should be thinking a way out of this!

"Usagi-san, what happened? Why are you acting like this all of a sudden?"

Weirder and more whimsical than usual, I mean.

He just put his hand into his shirt pocket and drew out a piece of paper and gave it to me. He didn't say a word and I got a sense of foreboding about whatever it was in that paper.

"**Assignment for Literature, chapter 12"**

It. Was. My. Homework. The one I promised myself to burn at the first opportunity I got. Oh this explains EVERYTHING. I don't even want to _think_ about how many ideas the stupid rabbit got over this!

"THIS WAS PRIVATE, YOU BASTARD! YOU WERE SNEAKING AROUND IN MY ROOM!"

The anger was pretty much a cover for all the embarrassment I felt. Where was a natural disaster when you needed one?

"No, I wasn't."

"OH SO THIS JUST FLEW INTO YOUR ROOM, DID IT? I'M GOING TO THROW IT AWAY AS SOON AS I CAN."

Yes, burn it, in the middle of the night and scatter the ashes in four corners of Tokyo.

"No. I went into your room to check your cell-phone. I slammed the door a bit harder on the way out, a book fell from the rack, I went to check and found this."

"You shouldn't have seen that. It was private."

"Misaki-"

There's that damn voice again.

"Do you really mean this?"

Oh no, you moron, this was entirely a work of fiction, like the ones you write. I didn't answer but I avoided his eyes, choosing rather to stare at Suzuki-san.

"Misaki, I'm happy. Thank you."

And all night long, he was quite generous in showing how thankful he was. You know, I didn't mind it as much.

* * *

(Sometime later that night)

"Usagi-san?"

"Hmmm?"

"You can keep that paper if you like."

I don't know why I was doing this. But it made him happy and that meant I was happy too.

"Misaki…I love you"

And I loved him too, with all my heart. _Nii-chan, is there a way out of this feeling?_

* * *

A/N: Edited 7th March 2010. Just a spelling error, nothing major._  
_


	3. Epilogue

Epilogue (because I just couldn't resist)

Today was one of those days I dreaded. Because things never work out on this day or rather someone doesn't work and things get messed up for me. Yes, today was Usami-sensei's deadline day. Just thinking about it depressed me further.

I have been reminding him about this deadline for the whole week. But that doesn't mean he'll meet it, oh no this is the Great Lord Usami we are talking about……If he doesn't meet this deadline, Isaka-san will probably throw me out. And the publishers will start a massive hunting game, hunting dog et al, with me as their target. Those sadistic, bloodsucking, little-

Oh I'm here.

I just hope he isn't in bed.

With Misaki-kun.

Oh who am I kidding? As a BL fan-girl, I hope that's exactly where he is……

I rang the bell and Misaki-kun answered it. There goes my bed theory.

"Hello Misaki-kun. May I come up?"

"Aikawa-san! Please come right up."

He's such a cute and polite boy, unlike a certain author. Speaking of the author, he was on the sofa and…I can't believe it, he is actually working on the manuscript!

"Good morning, Sensei. I hope you have the manuscript ready for me?"

"Ah, Aikawa-san, here read this; I just finished it last night."

Miracles do happen! But it wasn't the 'Middle of the Sea' manuscript he was supposed to be working on. It was another one of his BL novels.

"Usami-sensei this is really, really cute! 'Ten things I love', I don't know where you get the ideas! And you actually made a list too. Oh this is so romantic. This is-"

Just then Misak-kun interrupted my fan-girl rant.

"Excuse me, what was the title again?"

"Ten things I love, I think this is his best BL novel till date."

Misaki-kun snatched the manuscript from me and I could see him read the list.

"YOU STUPID BASTARD! YOU WROTE A BL NOVEL ON IT? YOU…SHITTY USAGI. THAT'S IT! NII-CHAN I'M COMING TO OSAKA! I'M....."

All the while I could see amusement dancing in Usami-sensei's eyes. I could tell that he was enjoying this, a lot more than necessary.

"Sensei, where's the manuscript for 'Middle of the Sea'? Today is the deadline."

"What deadline?"

And soon enough my voice was drowning out Misaki-kun's. I really hate this day.

FIN~

A/N: Edited on 7th March 2010, just changed Usagi to Usami, nothing major.


End file.
